Lost in a dream, living in a nightmare
by Zetai
Summary: This is ItaSasu yaoi, it's an entry for a contest on dA, contains smut and idiocy.


**Lost in a dream, living in a nightmare**

This is a looong oneshot, written for Kaline Reine's contest on DA. It's supposed to be ItaSasu, though some other people are involved too. The fic has its brutal moments, and its ridiculous moments, if you don't want anything like this, don't read. Also it's not exactly what it seems to be at the beginning, haha, you'll see.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sasuke hung his head low, staring at the floor, shivering. He curled up and whimpered as he received a few more hard slaps on the face, and a punch in the stomach, which made him collapse on his knees.

"Don't you dare even think about it!" Itachi yelled and kicked the miserable form crawling in his feet.

"Don't even think about trying to run away from me again!" Another slap. Sasuke whined and lifted his face. What he had intended to be a hateful glare turned out to be a sheepish glimpse of Itachi's ferocious expression.

Itachi raised his hand to slap him again, but stopped and sighed, staring at little pathetic Sasuke squirming on the floor, bruised, scratched and dirty, his clothes were torn. Running through the forest in the rain, in a desperate attempt to escape, had done nothing good to his appearance. He looked horrible, so exhausted and pitiful.

Itachi looked at his face, so dirty, covered in a mixture of mud, tears and blood, and sighed again. That damn little idiot. Itachi had panicked when he had found out that Sasuke was gone. Again. Something had squirmed painfully in his chest at the thought that maybe this time Sasuke would not give up and come back, and then he would find him dead in the forest, or just lose his trace and never see him again. But Itachi had found him alive and had brought him back. For a moment he wanted just to hug him and kiss his dirty face, but that was not the right thing to do. The little slut had to learn his place.

Beating Sasuke and brutally taking him right there, in the middle of the forest, the moment he found him, was not enough. Nor the merciless punches and kicks Itachi had given him, nor the way he had knocked him on the ground, pressing his face into the mud, thrusting roughly into him and pounding him in a frenzy, nothing of this had indulged Itachi's anger. It hadn't calmed him down. Not even the fact that he had actually found Sasuke on his way back, desperate and defeated, his will broken. This happened every time he tried to escape, doing his best to get as far from the castle as possible, and then just going back, unable to imagine a life without Itachi.

Itachi clutched his throat and pulled him closer, staring intently in his frightened eyes.

"Why don't you just give up? You can't go away. You just can't. You'll always come back to me, Sasuke, always. Can't you understand that?"

Sasuke blinked, and a few more tears rolled down his dirty cheeks, leaving traces on his mud covered face.

"You want me, Sasuke, you want me and you can't help it, that's why no matter how many times you try to leave the castle and run like crazy through that damn forest, no matter what your mind tells you, you know that you don't really want to go away. You'll never leave me. Your body wants me, wants what I do to you, even when it hurts."

"I never wanted to be your slave! I never wanted you to treat me like this! It could have… It could have been different…" Sasuke's whine turned into quiet whisper and melted in the silence. He lifted his gaze up only to meet Itachi's merciless smile.

"Yeah, Sasu, keep on wasting your adorable tears for me." Itachi's fingers were creeping under the remains of Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke tried to flinch away from him, but another heavy slap across his face reminded him his place.

"Who do you think you are to disobey me?" Itachi's face was just inches from Sasuke's, and it made Itachi realize how terribly dirty and muddy Sasuke really was.

"You little moron, you made a mess of yourself again." Saying this, Itachi violently tore Sasuke's clothes, then he laughed at the sight of little dirty naked Sasuke trying to crawl away from him. He grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the room, then pushed him into the large shiny bathroom and left him there, lying on the cold marble floor.

"Clean yourself."

When Itachi came back after a few minutes, he found Sasuke in the shower. Now, when the layer of mud was removed, he could enjoy the perfect beauty of Sasuke's pale mournful face.

Itachi removed his own clothes and joined Sasuke under the shower. Then he grabbed him, dragging him to the large tub filled with warm water, he pushed him in it, splashing water everywhere, and then he followed him.

Itachi's fingers gently brushed a few black strands away from a wet pale cheek, then he growled quietly "Mmmm, Sasu, you're so sweet when you're not covered in all that dirt and mud. Though, no matter what, you'll always be dirty little boy." His fingers followed the lines of Sasuke's body down and under the water, one finger slipped inside him and gently moved in and out. Itachi licked Sasuke's face, his tongue brushed Sasuke's lips, his cheek, his neck and his ear, he whispered "You like it, don't you? I know that you like it, I can feel that you're hardening, I can feel the moan that is going to escape your lips if I give your heated skin just one more touch." He shoved his tongue in Sasuke's ear, then he bit it gently, and then he shoved his finger deeper in his ass, smirking at the sound of a quiet soft moan.

"If you like it so much…" He gritted his teeth and the rest of the sentence turned into an angry growl. "Then why you always try to escape, you little bitch!"

Itachi gripped Sasuke's hair tightly and pressed his head under the surface of the water. He watched the terror in his wide open eyes, and the air bubbles escaping his lips, as Sasuke desperately struggled to get out of the tight grip.

Itachi held him like that for a while, then he pulled him up and grinned at him.

"Does it feel good, bitch? Losing your breath, feeling the crooked hand of death clutching your throat? Is this what I have to do, to make sure you'll never run away again? Kill you? And bury you here, and have you forever, lying in your cold grave, unable to escape, not any more. Is that what I have to do?"

Itachi pushed Sasuke's head down again, almost pressing it to the bottom of the tub. Sasuke was kneeling, and the position Itachi was holding him in made his butt stick out of the water, wet shiny flesh deliciously popping up from the sparkling surface, a smooth round butt, seductively wiggling as Sasuke was struggling to get out of the water. It was too irresistible.

Itachi pulled him up once again, then he grabbed his hips and thrusted roughly into him. Sasuke's body jerked, he was coughing, still unable to take his breath properly, when he felt hard merciless slams and a hand gripping his hair, and pushing his head in the water again.

"This will teach you!" Itachi yelled as he pounded poor miserable drowning Sasuke. He felt increasing pleasure, Sasuke was writhing, tensing his body and squeezing him hard, making efforts to escape from his tight grip.

"Mmmm, feels so good" Itachi moaned as he was sliding in and out of the squirming body. "Yeah, Sasu, I like you like that, helplessly writhing in my arms, oooh."

He let go of Sasuke's hair and started slamming harder, Sasuke clutched desperately the edge of the tub, coughing and struggling for air, doing his best not to fall under water again, as the huge cock was stretching his insides, making his body shake at every rough slam.

Finally Itachi came hard inside him. He moved away, then he gripped the cheeks of Sasuke's ass and pulled it up. He kissed the wet reddened hole, and licked the cum that was dripping from it.

"This here is mine, Sasu, only mine, your butt is my property, don't forget it."

Then he let him go and Sasuke immediately flinched away from him, panting and coughing. Itachi gripped his arm and pulled him back, taking his lips in a fierce kiss, enjoying the frightened look in his eyes.

"Mmmm, my adorable little boy. You're mine, Sasu, you're mine and you know this too well. You'll never have enough will to leave me forever, you'll always be by my side, submitting to me, letting me do with you whatever I want, even when you get no pleasure from it."

Itachi went out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around his delicious body. Then he took half-drowned Sasuke in his arms, and carried him out of the bathroom. Sasuke's mind was blurred, he was clinging to Itachi's chest, the cold was biting him and from time to time his wet naked body jerked in shivers.

When they were finally in Itachi's room, Sasuke found himself in front of the fireplace, lying on a large furry tiger's skin that was sprawled on the floor as a rug. Itachi dried him with a towel, wiped the water drops from his face and kissed him. "Beautiful" he muttered and left him there.

Sasuke curled up, his blank gaze was fixed on the fire, tracing the dance of the squirming flames.

Itachi was rummaging through his enormous wardrobe, finally he picked some clothes and carelessly tossed them on the bed. Then he turned around and opened a drawer to take some underwear. Behind his back Sasuke quietly crawled to the bed and looked at the clothes with curiosity, sliding his fingers on the soft smooth fabric of a red shirt. He quietly enjoyed the touch of the expensive material until Itachi slapped his hand and smirked to him.

"No, Sasu, my dear, these are not for you, I don't want anything to stay between your adorable body and my eyes, always hungry for you. You'll be in your usual outfit." This meant Sasuke would be naked.

When Itachi got dressed, he placed a leather band around Sasuke's slender neck, a chain was attached to it, so that Itachi could use it as a leash. This was all Sasuke was going to wear.

Itachi grabbed the end of the chain, in his other hand he held a short leather whip.

"Well, it's time for dinner, let's go." He went out of the room, dragging Sasuke with him like a dog on a leash. He walked fast and pulled the chain roughly. Sasuke was stumbling behind him, it was difficult for him to follow, and he was losing his balance and falling on the floor, but Itachi never stopped to wait for him to get up, and Sasuke was forced to crawl on his arms and knees, just like a dog. Itachi turned around to look at him from time to time, and slapped his ass with the whip, laughing at him. "Bark, Sasuke, bark. My cute little puppy."

They walked like that through the long somber corridors of the huge castle.

Yeah, a castle. When you become the strongest one in Akatsuki, then kill them all and steal their money and Kakuzu's savings, you definitely can afford to live in a castle.

Sasuke was still a little dizzy from the drowning, he felt his body weak and he helplessly submitted to whatever was done to him, clumsily crawling behind the dark tall figure of his merciless master.

Finally they reached the enormous dining-room. Itachi sat at the end of the long heavy mahogany table, and Sasuke just curled up on the floor next to Itachi's chair, resting his exhausted body on the thick fluffy red carpet. He was never allowed to sit at the table and eat properly. Usually there was a bowl on the floor for him. Just like a dog's one. But not this time. Whenever he dared to misbehave, he got no food.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi who was sitting on the big velvet covered chair as if he was on a throne, like a dark and evil king from a creepy fairy-tale, ignoring his miserable slave that was wrapped around his feet, and granting him just a few mocking glares from time to time. Sasuke's gaze met Itachi's eyes, the dim lighting made them look even darker, like wells of nothingness, light was sinking into them and disappearing in the black abyss of his wicked mind.

Itachi smiled and said with a fake caring voice "Sasu, my dear, are you hungry? Why don't you eat this?" He unzipped his pants and Sasuke crawled in front of him, knowing what he was supposed to do. The huge cock filled his mouth as he was kneeling between Itachi's thighs, diligently sucking what he was offered. Itachi just kept on eating as if nothing was going on, he leaned back in his chair, sipping his red wine, then he suddenly jerked and quickly placed the crystal glass back on the table when he felt the stimulation from Sasuke's gentle tongue getting too intense. He moaned and grabbed the edge of the table as he felt the soft wetness writhing and swirling around his dick faster and faster, he screamed, unable to control the burning pleasure raging through his body, his hands trembled and he almost knocked the glass of wine off the table, as he felt Sasuke gripping his thighs tightly with both his hands and taking his dick unbelievably deep in his throat. Finally he came hard and relaxed in the chair, slightly trembling at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue gently licking his dick from base to tip, diligently collecting every drop of cum. It was all poor Sasuke was going to get for dinner.

And then Itachi looked at the table and noticed that something was wrong. Something was missing. The candle. He liked to have a single candle in the middle of the table, but now it wasn't there. Obviously the servants had forgotten it this time. Itachi got irritated. He liked to have things exactly as he wanted them, even the minor details. He could call the servants, but he decided he didn't want to deal with these idiots right now, so he zipped his pants and got up from the table. After rummaging a few drawers he finally came back to the table, holding a long and slender black candle in his hand. But he had to stick the candle in something in order to place it on the table, and he couldn't see anything appropriate around. He thought for a minute, then he grabbed Sasuke and sprawled him in the middle of the table, placing him to lie on his stomach. Then he stuck the candle in his ass, adjusted it and lit it. He sat back in his chair and looked at Sasuke and the candle.

"Ah, beautiful!" He smiled happily and started eating. Sasuke was desperately trying not to move too much whenever the hot melted wax was dripping on his skin. When Itachi finished his food, he just sat quietly for a few minutes, admiring the sight of the smooth black candle sticking out of Sasuke's tender pink hole. He felt he was hardening again, saliva gathering in his mouth.

He briefly got up from the table and went to Sasuke, breathing heavily. He gently removed the melted wax from his skin, then he extinguished the candle, but didn't remove it. He slid it a little deeper, then slowly moved it back and forth a few times. He laughed quietly and said "You deserve something bigger in there, Sasuke, don't you think so?" He took it out and Sasuke though he was going to take him right away, but Itachi just ran his tongue on his entrance and teasingly shoved the tip in. He wiggled it inside Sasuke, making him moan, then he slipped a finger and moved it, shoving it deeply. Sasuke squirmed with desire, greedily taking it in, by the sound of his moans Itachi could tell he was already horny as hell. He smirked and pulled out his finger.

"You can't resist me and that's it. You like every touch I give you." He slapped his ass really hard and Sasuke screamed. "You like even this, admit it." He slapped him again, and Sasuke writhed and bit his lip. A few more slaps and Itachi stopped, Sasuke let out a whimper. Itachi's smirk grew larger. "Come on, say it, Sasuke." He leaned to him and growled in his ear "Tell your nii-san what you want." A few more whimpers escaped Sasuke's lips, and then Itachi heard his low hoarse whisper "I-Itachi… slap me again…"

Itachi started giving him hard fierce slaps until Sasuke screamed "Take me, I can't wait, take me!"

Itachi slipped a finger in him. "Is this what you want? You want some fun in your sweet butt?" Sasuke just whimpered pitifully. Itachi laughed "I know that's not enough for you." He added a second finger. "Is this better? No? Not enough, eh? I know, I know, beg me, tell me what you want. Say it, Sasuke, tell me what kind of things you like."

Sasuke was panting. Finally he muttered "Dicks… huge, thick… dicks, hard, and long, and thick… just like yours, Itachi, like your… awesome… dick."

Itachi patted his butt. "Where do you want it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke breathed heavily "Inside… shove it in my ass, Itachi, please…"

This was too much of a turn on. Itachi quickly started undressing, he was too impatient, he threw away his pants and his underwear, then he climbed on the table, wearing only his unbuttoned red satin shirt. He grabbed the chain connected to Sasuke's neck and pulled it to make Sasuke kneel and bend over in front of him, he thrusted into him and grabbed the whip with his other hand. His slams got faster and he whipped Sasuke hard, laughing and yelling to him "Do you like how I'm riding you, Sasuke, you're my pony."

Between pants and moans Sasuke somehow managed to mutter "But you're the one who has a pony-tail, nii-san…"

"You little idiot!" Itachi started beating him more fiercely with the whip…

And then everything blurred, colors faded, shapes lost their outline, and Itachi started waking up. Only the sound of whip slapping against skin remained painfully real, and an unpleasant stinging sensation pierced his body, as the fierce slams against his own skin woke him up completely.

He felt stupid. He felt this way every time he woke up from his twisted dreams filled with lustful images of Sasuke being tortured and dominated. His sweet perverted dreams, dreams of him being powerful and ruthless, and Sasuke being weak and miserable, it always felt so good when he was dreaming. And it always felt so depressing and humiliating to be ripped away from his pleasurable fantasies and wake up in the sad reality.

He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the dim light, provided by the flames of two torches attached to the humid stone walls of the gloomy dungeon. He writhed, and the chains that hung from the ceiling and restrained his arms jingled. He felt so weak, he was hanging on the chains like a rag doll, unable to stand firmly on his feet. He must have fallen asleep from exhaustion. Running through the forest like mad, and then being tortured like that, had drained all his energy. Why he had given up in the middle of the way and had come back? He wasn't sure. Why? To keep on bearing this? This humiliation? A harder slap interrupted his thoughts, then the beating stopped, and suddenly he saw Sasuke's furious expression right in front of him, just inches separated their faces.

"Don't you dare even think about it!" Sasuke yelled and punched his stomach. "Don't even think about trying to run away from me again!" He slapped his face really hard, and a thin crimson streak of blood appeared at the corner of Itachi's lips and ran down his chin. Sasuke ran his tongue along Itachi's face and licked the blood. Then he grabbed his chin and held his face so that Itachi was forced to look in his eyes and meet the red fire of his sharingan. Various images briefly ran before his eyes, horrible, bloody disgusting images, then everything stopped and Sasuke's hoarse whisper filled Itachi's ear.

"Do I have to do all these things to you, to teach you to know your place, Itachi?" Sasuke's palms were sliding all over Itachi's naked body. "Don't make me give you horrible scars and ruin this perfect skin. I know better than wasting such a gorgeous body. That's why I gave up killing you in the first place. Having you as a miserable obedient slave is much better revenge than a mere boring death. Mmmm, and it's so pleasant." He was standing behind Itachi's back, squeezing his ass cheeks and licking his neck. Then he shoved a finger in his hole and moved it back and forth. He closed his eyes at the feeling of the soft tender flesh that gently surrounded his eager finger. He thrusted deeper and wiggled it, making Itachi let out a soft whimper. He moved it very gently and carefully, slightly rubbing the special spot that made Itachi writhe and grip the chains for support as he felt his legs shaking and refusing to support his body.

Sasuke laughed. "You really like it when I'm gentle, don't you?" His other hand patted Itachi's butt. "That's why I'm always rough, bitch!" he yelled and gripped Itachi's legs, lifting him from the ground, then he slammed into him with all his force, and started pounding him, pulling roughly his body at every thrust, impaling him on his huge dick. Itachi's only support were the chains that held his wrists and Sasuke's tight grip on his thighs, he was hanging in the air, completely helpless, taking the deep merciless thrusts, feeling aroused, but unable to come one more time after the hours of sadistic torture with all kinds of vibrators, butt plugs, cock rings and all kinds of weird devices which were used to force him into multiple orgasms until it was painful and he couldn't take it any more.

When Sasuke was done with him, he unchained him and Itachi's limp body collapsed on the floor. Sasuke kicked him and said "Drag this scum to the bathroom and send someone to help him. And then let him have some rest, the poor bastard needs to recover and get ready for tonight, I already chose someone else for my bed, but I'll let him join in." Sasuke laughed evilly and left the room.

Then Tobi, who was sitting quietly in the shadows in the corner, got up and lifted Itachi's body. He dragged him out of the room and up the stairs until they were out of the castle's basement.

Yeah, Itachi was in a castle indeed. But it was not his castle. It was Sasuke's.

When you're a miserable depressed kid who feels betrayed by his own beloved brother, when you have seen the blood-covered corpses of all the people from your clan, when getting stronger and having your revenge is the only meaning of your life, and when you're not just some random ordinary kid, but you happen to be the little creepy, insanely ambitious and stubborn Sasuke Uchiha, then you're bound to become extraordinarily powerful. Powerful enough to defeat everyone from Akatsuki, powerful enough to attack Konoha and cause devastation there, powerful enough to beat anyone who happens to be stupid enough to stand in your way.

Rumors and even legends about his cruelty were spread everywhere, some people admired him, others considered him a real nightmare, merciless and horrifying. Some of them thought he was a genius, and others said he was merely deranged, probably both things were true.

He had killed a lot of people, stolen a lot of money from Akatsuki, from Konoha, and from god knows who else, and when he finally got tired of all the slaughters, he disappeared, escaping to a distant country where no one could trace him.

This country had very comfortable laws, no one cared who he was and what he had done in the past, the only thing that mattered was that he had ridiculously large amount of money. Besides, in this country slavery was legal, and there he was, living a happy life in his huge sinister castle, having many of his former friends and enemies captured and turned into slaves, unable to escape, because even if they tried, the law was on Sasuke's side, the police would be after them, and they would be pursued, caught, and brought back before they could leave the country.

The only one who made desperate attempts to escape from time to time was Itachi. And he always failed.

After Tobi dragged him out of the dungeon, he brought him to the bathroom, merely placed him in the tub and left. Itachi was so exhausted, he was almost unconscious, he didn't have enough strength even to keep himself above the surface of the water, he slid to the bottom of the tub, his head sank and maybe he would have drowned, but then a hand gripped his hair firmly and lifted him up. He coughed and gasped for air, then he blinked a few times and looked stupidly at the angry and yet concerned face that appeared in front of his eyes.

Sakura gave him a sympathetic and at the same time irritated look, and scolded him.

"Ita-chan, you damn moron, what are you doing, trying to drown? And why the hell you tried to escape again, you know that it's pointless, when will you learn? Besides, you bring troubles for all of us. When that jerk Sasuke is pissed off because of you, he yells at everybody. Stop making our life even more miserable than it already is, Ita-chan, the others will start to hate you."

Then she started washing his hair and muttering to herself what an idiot he was, he just lay there motionless and almost unconscious. When she finished helping him, she went out and came back in a minute, Kiba and Neji were following behind her. She pointed at Itachi and instructed them "Take him to his room, I have no more time to deal with him, do you have any idea how much work I have? I was interrupted in the middle of another task, and was told to take care of him, but now I have to go back and finish what I started. And don't you dare take advantage of the fact that he's almost asleep or unconscious, you damn molesters." She sighed, brushed a few pink strands away from her forehead and rushed out of the room.

Kiba made a mocking grimace. "Yeah, yeah, she's always too busy, some people here try to pretend they're more important than others." Then he and Neji grabbed Itachi, wrapped him in a towel and carried him out of the bathroom. In the hall they bumped into Naruto and dropped poor Itachi on the floor with a loud thud. The blond shouted some curses at them and went away limping. Kiba yelled after him "What's that bad mood, Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned back, gave him an irritated look and grunted "You wouldn't be awfully happy too, Inuzuka, if you had spent the night in Sasuke's bed, and now you were unable to sit on your butt, like I am! It's not funny! And poor Kakashi sensei can't even walk!" Naruto went away sulking, and Kiba and Neji laughed like crazy, they grabbed Itachi again and brought him to his room. They sprawled him on the bed and stared at his naked body for a minute. Then Kiba grinned and said "Do you think we should molest him?" Neji's tongue slipped out of his mouth, a streak of saliva ran down his chin and he yelled "Hell yeah!"

In another part of the castle Sakura ran like mad through the winding corridors, until she finally stormed into a room. There, in front of a large mirror, was sitting Orochimaru. When Sakura entered the room he turned around briefly, giving her worried and annoyed glares. He waved his hands in the air nervously and squealed with a thin annoying voice "Sakura-chan! Why you had to go away so suddenly and leave me wait here for more than half an hour? And where the hell have you been? You know that Sasuke wants me for tonight and I'm not ready! Just look at me, my hair is a mess!"

She sighed and resumed whatever she was supposed to do to his hair. "Come on, Oro, calm down, we have plenty of time, I'll make you look brilliant tonight. I'm sorry I made you wait, but that idiot Ita-chan tried to escape again." She spent some more time working on him, he was making agitated comments all the time, asking her to fix or change something. Finally she was done and he looked at his own reflection in the mirror for two long minutes, then he smiled and said "Awesome! I knew I could count on you, Sakura-chan. And now I must get dressed, but where is my red kimono?"

Sakura briefly looked around, then she opened the door of the room and yelled in the silence of the corridor as loud as she could "Hinataaaaaa, you bitch, where is Oro's damn kimono, you should have brought it by now!"

In a minute a nervous Hinata rushed into the room, carrying a very expensive and exquisite crimson kimono. She and Sakura helped Orochimaru to put it on, they adjusted it to his body, making sure every part of it was in place, and when they finally decided that he looked charming and irresistible enough, they made a few steps away from him and stared at him in awe. He turned to the mirror, clapped his hands and exclaimed happily "Aww, I look so beautiful and hot, and my hair is perfect and absolutely gorgeous!" He turned around himself a few times, squealing with joy, then he placed a brief kiss on Sakura's cheek, smiling and winking to her. He said "Thank you, my dear!" and gave her one more grateful smile, and then he gracefully floated out of the room. Hinata looked at him with curiosity, wondering about his extreme enthusiasm. Orochimaru was the only one who seemed to be truly happy to live in that castle and to be Sasuke's bitch.

Sakura sat on the floor, exhausted from all the rushing all over the castle, she held her head in her hands and said with a sigh "At least one person here appreciates what I'm doing, and…" She couldn't finish her sentence, because a furious Sasuke appeared at the door. He pointed at them and yelled "Who told you you have time for rest, you dumb whores, drag your lazy asses out of here and keep on doing your work!" He turned around and left. Behind his back Sakura made a mocking grimace and gave him the finger, and when she was sure he was far enough, she giggled and said "You dumb whores!" with a funny voice and ridiculously exaggerated angry expression, trying to imitate him and make fun of his manners. Then she and Hinata went to the kitchen to help Chouji make the dinner, they passed by a sleeping Shikamaru who was supposed to be Chouji's assistant in the kitchen, and they kicked him to wake him up. Then Tobi stormed in the room and hungrily attacked some of the food that was already cooked. Ino slapped his hands and pushed him away. "No, you idiot, you'll ruin it, I just decorated it and made it ready for serving." Tobi squealed with disappointment, then he glared angrily at her and said "Tobi is in charge of all the slaves, you can't talk to Tobi like that!" Then before anyone could stop him, he shoved his hands in a big chocolate cake, breaking it to pieces. Sakura grabbed a frying-pan and tried to hit Tobi with it, but he rushed out of the room.

Ino looked angrily after him and muttered "Can anyone explain it to me why of all people this idiot is the one to be in charge of the others? Why Sasuke gives him such privileges?"

Shikamaru looked at her as if she was the most stupid person in the world and said "Jeez, as dumb as usual. Don't you know that Tobi is Madara Uchiha? He's just pretending that he's Tobi."

Then they heard laughter, and when they turned around they saw Sasuke standing at the door.

He gave them a despising look and mocked at them "You idiots. Tobi used to be Madara. He had a split personality, and psychiatrists tried to heal him with some weird jutsu, they wanted to suppress the 'Tobi' personality, which was obviously the more deranged one, and keep the 'Madara' personality. But…" Sasuke choked with laughter. "They made a mistake and destroyed 'Madara', and now the only existing personality is 'Tobi'."

They stared at him with amazement. Finally Shikamaru muttered "But… then why you chose Tobi to be in charge of all the other slaves, you could have chosen someone more… er… clever?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and gave him a serious look. "Because I think that Tobi is cool!" Then he laughed again and went away, and for the next few minutes they could hear his insane psychotic laughter echoing in the rooms and the halls of the castle.

Itachi woke up in his room. He looked around in bewilderment, and then he remembered where he was and why he was there. He wiped something sticky from his face, probably it was Kiba's or Neji's cum. Once again he had woken up in the ugly reality. The damn nasty and miserable real life. Not like the dream he had just had. Another dream of Sasuke being little, sweet, and adorably helpless, writhing and screaming in his arms. This was the second dream of this kind for today. The last thing he remembered was Kiba and Neji dragging him out of the bathroom, and then he must have fallen asleep. Apparently whenever he fell asleep he was dreaming of Sasuke being his slave. And he was thankful for theses dreams, because they were the only thing that helped him bear his wretched life. But if it was so unbearable, then why every time he tried to escape he felt that quiet scream somewhere deep in his mind, intruding in his thoughts and repeating to no end 'Can you live without him, Itachi, can you live without Sasuke, or you'll die, your heart will burst the moment you lose him forever, you can't bear the thought of being away from him, no matter that he is such a weird and insane bastard.'

Even now that tiny voice in his head was torturing him and he shook his head, trying to stop it. He got out of the bed and went to the small balcony, he leaned on the stone parapet and sighed. At each corner of the parapet there were creepy statues of dragons, Itachi looked at their grey lifeless stone eyes and thought 'If my heart was made of stone like theirs, life would be much easier.' He glanced at the thick forest surrounding the castle, and the grayish mists that were creeping around the crooked old trees, then his gaze followed the flight of the bats that were circling above the roof of the highest tower. Escaping from this place wasn't an easy thing. But that was not the problem. He sighed again and went back into the room, pondering on his strange obsession with Sasuke. Sasuke always did awful things to him, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that whatever Sasuke did to him, even the cruelest things, it was better than nothing. It was better than not seeing Sasuke at all.

That's how Itachi felt and he hated himself for it, but he couldn't help it.

At that moment Sakura rushed into the room without knocking on the door, Hinata and Ino followed her. Sakura looked at Itachi and frowned, then she waved her hands in the air and started yelling "Ita-chaan! Why you always cause more and more troubles! You know that Sasuke wants you for tonight and you're not ready at all! Do I have to deal with everything here? You could have tried to give yourself some more presentable appearance, just look at yourself, you're a mess! And Tobi will be here any minute to take you to Sasuke's room!" Then she gave Ino and Hinata some angry questioning glares. "What are you waiting for? Help him!" They rushed to him and tried to comb his hair while Sakura was rummaging his wardrobe, looking for some appropriate outfit.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me and go away, I don't give a damn how my hair looks, just get out of here!" He started hitting and kicking the three girls, until he finally managed to push them out of the room, and slammed the door. He heard Sakura's voice in the corridor. "Ita-chan! You're so rude! If you keep on behaving this way, I will no longer secretly give you cookies whenever Sasuke deprives you from dinner!"

"I don't care!" Itachi collapsed on the bed and buried his head under the pillow.

In a few minutes Tobi stormed in the room. "Ita-chan, let's go, Sasuke is waiting for you."

"Fuck off, I'm not going anywhere!"

Tobi scratched his head and thought for a minute, then he grinned and said "Then Tobi will stay here and sing until Ita-chan agrees to go with Tobi!"

Itachi briefly jumped out of the bed. "Holy shit, Tobi, no! Just not that! Don't torture my poor ears with such a thing, I'll go with you."

Itachi didn't bother to put on any clothes, he just went out of the room, and Tobi followed him, staring at the tattoo on his butt. It said "Property of Sasuke Uchiha", written with fancy black letters.

They walked through large halls and dark narrow corridors with spiderwebs in the corners, and spacious rooms with heavy marble fireplaces and huge windows, framed with heavy black velvet curtains. Itachi's gaze was absentmindedly tracing the elaborate black patterns of the gloomy wallpares, the thin black legs of chairs and small tables that looked like spiders, crawling to him, and heavy mahogany cupboards like clumsy monsters hiding in the corners. His own face appeared from time to time in the large mirrors they passed by, like a pale ghost emerging from the darkness, and then melting into it again. That's what he felt like, just a shadow, a ghost, cursed to haunt this castle forever, bound by his hunger for Sasuke.

When they arrived at Sasuke's room, they saw Orochimaru kneeling in front of Sasuke and swirling his extraordinarily long tongue around his dick. Itachi couldn't help admiring the variety and complexity of his movements, apparently Orochimaru really knew how to use that tongue. Sasuke gave him a wicked glare and Itachi shivered, the insanity in Sasuke's eyes always made him feel disturbed whenever Sasuke fixed on him his dark heavy gaze.

Itachi looked away and made a few steps back, but bumped into Tobi who was standing between him and the door, preventing any attempts to leave the room.

Itachi sighed and looked around. Sasuke's bedroom was at the top of one of the towers, it had circular shape, the coarse stone walls and all the chains and whips made it look like a dungeon for torture, it was dark and creepy. Even in the middle of the day, when the bright rays of the sun entered through the windows, this room looked dark, as if the black marble floor and the black velvet and silk of the furniture and the curtains absorbed the light. Now it was evening and the room was filled with dim and sinister reddish light, it looked like the depths of hell, and in the middle of that creepiness was Sasuke, standing in front of the window, his dark silhouette was outlined against the red sky, colored by the bloody sunset, and Orohcimaru was writhing in his feet, completely submitting to his wicked will.

Sasuke pushed Orochimaru away and said "Come closer, Itachi."

Itachi didn't move, but Tobi pushed him and he unwillingly made a few steps forward. Sasuke pointed at Orochimaru. "Now I want to watch you two having fun together."

Tobi was shifting uncomfortably, apparently he wanted something. "Er… can Tobi stay? Tobi is a dirty boy and Tobi wants to see Ita-chan and Oro, hehe."

Sasuke nodded and Tobi sat on a small chair near the door, he licked his lips and prepared to watch the delicious scene.

Itachi didn't seem willing to cooperate, so Orochimaru took the initiative and pushed him to the bed, trying to crawl over him, but Itachi writhed and sneaked away from his embrace. But before he could make any other moves, Itachi found himself pressed to the mattress, Sasuke grabbed his wrists and said "I'll hold him for you, Oro, take him with your tongue."

Orochimaru's tongue started to slide slowly all over Itachi's body, it moved so skillfully that Itachi couldn't hold his moans. He jerked and screamed when the tongue penetrated him, going deeper and deeper, filling him with that maddening sensation of something so soft and wet, writhing inside him, touching his insides in unbelievable ways, then rubbing and pressing exactly the sweet little spot that made wild shivers run through his body. At that moment he almost came. Almost. What a sadistic little bastard Sasuke was. He grabbed Orochimaru's tongue and pulled it out right before Itachi could come.

"Awwww, that's fun, poor poor Ita-chan, heheee..."

Sasuke gave Tobi a cold glare and he immediately shut up.

Then Sasuke leaned closer to Itachi, sensing his tension, his anticipation of being touched, his eagerness, his desire, he just brushed his lips, and in the last moment before turning this light touch into a kiss, he smirked and pulled away and turned to Orochimaru, roughly grabbing him and taking his mouth in a fierce kiss. And poor Itachi could only watch.

"Hehehehehe, Oro is a whore, Oro is a whore, weeeee."

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi! If you say just one more word, I'll kick you out of the room! And stop touching your dick, and get it back into your pants. I do NOT want to see this!"

Tobi looked at the floor guiltily. "Er… er… if Tobi can't touch little Tobi, then can Tobi shove a finger in Tobi's butt?"

Sasuke wanted to hit his head in the wall. "I do NOT want to see that either! Shut up!"

Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru's dick and started stroking it, evilly smiling to Itachi at the same time.

"Hehehehe, Oro has a huuuuge dick, yay!"

Sasuke grabbed the nearest object he could reach and angrily threw it at Tobi, hitting his head. It happened to be a big vibrator, and Sasuke immediately regretted throwing it at him, because Tobi grabbed it and said "Awww, so Tobi can use this?"

"No! I'll stick it in your throat if you refuse to shut up!"

Then Sasuke kept on molesting Orochimaru in front of Itachi's hungry eyes. When he looked at Itachi to see his reactions, Sasuke noticed that he had started to touch himself. Sasuke laughed and slapped his hand. "Ehehehe, Itachi, you can't hold it, huh?"

Sasuke grabbed his own dick and waved it in front of Itachi's face.

"Is that what you want, Itachi?" He slowly stroked it a few times, enjoying the way Itachi's lustful gaze traced his movements, then he suddenly grabbed Itachi's legs and lifted them up, thrusting roughly into him. Itachi screamed and arched his back, eagerly taking the slams. Soon he was so close, so heated, so overwhelmed with pleasure, he closed his eyes, expecting his orgasm, and then… He suddenly felt empty, Sasuke had pulled out in the last minute, and was cruelly laughing in his face.

Tobi opened his mouth to say something, but a glare from Sasuke made him change his mind.

Itachi whimpered, squirmed, and quickly shoved two fingers in his own hole, but Sasuke grabbed his hand and slapped him across the face. "Itachi, you little slut, you need to be restrained."

Sasuke dragged him to a weird looking chair, and used the leather straps that were attached to it to tie him. Then he went back to Orochimaru and bent him over. "Wet yourself, Oro."

The long tongue flung out of Orochimaru's mouth and slid in his ass, shoving back and forth. The sight of this was so intriguing, that it made Tobi feel the irresistible urge to comment, but he somehow managed to refrain from doing so.

When Orochimaru was ready, Sasuke slid into him, Orochimaru moaned and wrapped his tongue around his own dick, moving it in time with Sasuke's thrusts, he came in no time, and when Sasuke slid out of him he continued to lick himself, hardening his dick again.

Sasuke went to Itachi and smirked. "Make us both wet, Oro." The tongue quickly swirled around Itachi's dick, then made a few thrusts in Sasuke's ass. Sasuke shoved a finger inside himself to feel the wetness, he found it slick enough and straddled Itachi. Then he impaled himself onto him very slowly, and made a few more slow movements. Then he clenched his inner muscles and started sliding up and down very fast, and when he felt Itachi getting tense and writhing on the verge of his orgasm, he moved away. Itachi whined pitifully.

In the corner of the room Tobi had removed his mask, and was squirming and frantically pressing his hands to his mouth in a desperate attempt to prevent himself from talking.

Sasuke was shaking in a fit of insane giggle. When he calmed down a little, he went to the bed and bent over. "Finish me, Oro."

Orochimaru eagerly thrusted into him and started giving him hard fast slams, and Itachi couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke's face and his expression of pure bliss, as Orochimaru was pounding him. Then Itachi forced himself to close his eyes, he clenched his fists, rotten by torturous envy and painful desire. When he heard, Sasuke and Orochimaru scream as they came, he wished he could press his hands to his ears and muffle the sound, but his arms were tied.

Tobi was hitting his head in the wall, quietly muttering to himself "Keep quiet, Tobi, keep quiet, Tobi, be a good boy…"

Sasuke got out of the bed and went to Itachi, he grabbed his dick and stroked it just once, enjoying the hope that appeared in Itachi's eyes, but then he just moved away and left the room, giggling like mad.

Orochimaru looked at the miserable expression on Itachi's face and sighed. "Eh, Ita-chan, you don't deserve being tortured like that." In the next moment he was taking Itachi's dick deep into his throat, Itachi moaned gratefully and closed his eyes with relief, eagerly bucking his hips into the touch, the way Orochimaru was moving his lips up and down, sucking him in, and at the same time swirling his tongue around the tip of his dick, drove him crazy and he came, writhing and screaming. Then Orochimaru just went out of the room.

Itachi hoped that Tobi would untie him and let him go, but Tobi just went closer to him and smiled idiotically. "Ita-chan, let's sing!"

"What? Tobi, no!"

"Lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaa"

"Tobi nooooooooo! Somebody let me out of here, pleeeaaaase!"

In half an hour.

"Lalalalalalaaaaaaaaaa….lala…lala…lalaaaaa."

"Tobi, Tobi please shut up. I... I'll let you touch my dick if you stop singing, please just shut up!"

Tobi tilted his head to the side and thought for a second. "Soooo, Ita-chan gives Tobi permission?" Tobi could do whatever he wanted anyway, because Itachi was tied up, but he was too stupid to figure it out.

"Er… yeah."

In the next moment Tobi was frantically stroking him, saying "yay" every few seconds.

"Can Tobi shove a finger in Ita-chan's butt?"

"Hell no!"

"Lalalalalaaa…"

"Uh! All right, all right, damn you Tobi!"

At that moment Sasuke appeared in the room, and when he saw the 'idyllic' scene, he smiled happily and said "Ah, revenge is so sweet!"

Sakura was rushing through the hall when she bumped into Naruto.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan, what's that rush for?"

She gasped, taking her breath. "I'm going to bring some tranquilizers to poor Ita-chan. I'm afraid Tobi went too far with his singing this time."

Naruto frowned with irritation. "This place is full of weirdos! I wanna get out of here! "

Sakura sighed. "I know, I know, everyone does, but we can't escape. Our only chance was when the psychiatrists tried to take care of Sasuke, but this was a failure anyway."

It was obvious for everyone that Sasuke was insane. This had attracted the attention of some people, who were worried that if a powerful person like him went completely insane and out of control, this could bring a lot of troubles for their country. And one day they had arrived to take him and have him diagnosed and kept in a mental hospital. He could have easily killed them all, but he didn't want to get in trouble with the police in this country, and ruin his chance to live there undisturbed, so he merely bribed the psychiatrists with a large amount of money, and they let him go, on condition that he took his pills regularly and had psychotherapy. They hoped that in this way someone would keep an eye on him and alert them in case his condition got worse. But time passed and the reports said that he was just fine. Though to the slaves in the castle it seemed that he was getting more and more insane.

"He's totally crazy! Why no one alarms the psychiatrists about that? Screw his damn therapy, it doesn't work!" Naruto was yelling, and Sakura was just about to yell back, when they heard the doorbell ring. Usually Sakura was the one to answer the door, but this time Naruto did it. He went to the door and opened it angrily. There stood a tall woman, her black hair was falling to her waist, some impatience and irritation could be read in her expression. (Holy crap! Now what the hell am I doing in the fic?)

Naruto's gaze moved all the way from her shiny high heeled shoes, to her red dress, and finally to her dark eyes. He muttered "Jees, that Sasuke! With so many slaves here, why the hell he wants to get another whore?"

She gave him a cold glare and stated calmly "I'm Uchiha-san's psychologist."

Sakura laughed nervously and quickly pushed Naruto away, she put a broad fake smile on her face and said "Ah, Zetai-san, come in, come in, Sasuke is in his study, you already know the way."

They watched her climbing up the impressive staircase, her high heels pattering on the marble. Naruto was furiously trying to say something, but Sakura held him firmly, pressing her hand to his mouth.

When Zetai reached the study, she merely entered without knocking. Sasuke was sitting on his desk, he had just finished counting some money. When he saw her, he made an irritated grimace and quietly muttered "Oh shit!"

She smiled sweetly and said "How are you feeling today?"

"Absolutely perfect." He crossed his arms and gave her an arrogant look.

Her sweet smile slowly curved into an evil smirk. "Suuure you'll feel perfect, as long as I keep on hiding the truth about your condition from the bunch of crazy psychiatrists. Now let's get straight to the point." She made a few steps towards him and leaned on the desk, her face was just a few inches from his, her narrowed eyes gave him a cruel glare and she yelled "Where is my fucking money?!!"

He blinked a few times and flinched away from her, muttering "Jeez, stop yelling about your damn money all the time, what's wrong with you? Do you happen to be related to Kakuzu in any way? I'm sick of dealing with greedy people. Besides, I thought that what we did last week was enough to settle that matter, I mean… you were moaning and screaming like…"

She angrily slammed her fist on the desk and growled "Uchiha, I'm not so dumb! What's in your pants is very interesting, of course, but come on, you're stuffed with money, what makes you think I wouldn't take advantage of this?"

He reluctantly took some money out of a drawer and placed it on the desk. She grabbed it and threw it in his face, then she grasped his shirt and violently shook him. "Uchiha, you motherfucking bastard, you think I'm an idiot or something? I'm risking my reputation here, lying everyone about your madness, telling them that you're all right, when in fact you're the most crazy freaking weirdo I've ever seen! I think I deserve much more!"

He briefly stood up, rushed out of the room and came back in a minute, carrying a small suitcase. She looked in it and grinned approvingly. He gasped and hoped that now she would finally leave, but she looked at him wickedly and said "Very well. But you know that's not enough."

His face squirmed in a pitiful grimace and he yelled "What the hell do you want? You had me, I gave you money, I even gave you the tape with Tobi fingering Itachi, what else could you possibly want, you greedy monster?"

She came closer to him, and he made a step back.

"You know what I want, Uchiha."

She made another step forward and he made another step back. "No! You can't have him again!"

She made another step forward, he tried to step back, but he felt he was pressed to the wall.

"I can't? Really? And what if I can't conceal your secrets any more? I know what you're hiding in the highest tower, and I know what kind of things you're doing with it. And trust me, most people would not consider this to be something that 'normal' people do. So you better give me what I want."

Sasuke squirmed and whined "You fucking blackmailing bitch! All right! You can have him. But I want you to bring him back tomorrow. And bring him back alive! God knows what you will do to him. Actually… I wish I could see that…"

"All right" she said. She took the suitcase and went out of the room, he yelled after her "What kind of psychologist are you, damn it? You're not a psychologist, you're a fucking psychopath!"

"Yeah, just like you!" she yelled back and went away.

Sasuke slid down the wall and held his head in his hands, muttering "What's wrong with fangirls these days? In good old times it was enough to take my pants off to make them do what I wanted, and now look at them, this is unbelievable! Where is this world going?"

In the hall Sakura and Naruto speechlessly watched Zetai leaving the castle. She was holding firmly Itachi's hair and was mercilessly dragging him to the door, and he was squirming on the floor, and yelling "Nooooo, not again! Let me go, someone help me, pleeaaase, Sasukeeeee, help! She'll give me to her DA friends, these crazy fierce Uchiha fangirls, somebody help me, they'll rape me to death, noooooo."

In his study Sasuke was trembling, holding a glass of whisky, his hand was shaking and he almost spilled the whisky on himself. "I must calm down, I must calm down… the bitch is gone. Oh, I know what will make me feel better." He threw the glass and rushed straight to the highest tower of the castle. There was a small room at the top, Sasuke unlocked the door and sneaked inside. There was a table with various knives, swords and weird instruments. He picked a huge knife, but a sinister voice told him "Oooh, I want something bigger, yeah, a fucking bigger knife." The words were followed by creepy insane laughter. Sasuke grinned wickedly, he took a larger knife, and forcefully stuck it in Hidan, who was chained to the wall.

"Oooh, feels so fucking good, I want it fucking deeper, ah yes!"

Sasuke slowly pulled out the knife and stabbed him harder, again and again. Hidan was moaning like crazy, and Sasuke slipped his hand in his own pants, and started touching himself as he was stabbing Hidan, blood was splattering his face, his movements got faster and faster until he came.

Some time later Sasuke was sitting in front of the computer. On the screen appeared Zetai's face and she said "All right, it seems this stupid camera works after all. Now you'll watch, just as I promised." She moved away and Sasuke could see a naked Itachi who was chained to a bed, surrounded by a group of drooling girls. Sasuke leaned forward, his eyes slightly widened in order to take in every detail of what was going to happen. He slipped his hand in his pants and laughed evilly at the sound of Itachi yelling desperately "Kaline-chaaan, not so rough…"

Well, it's time to end the story. Since you're probably curious, I'll say some more about what happened with the characters.

Itachi survived. Sasuke lived happily ever after, and the psychiatrists never got him. Itachi tried to escape numerous times, and of course he failed every time. And every time he got chained, beaten, whipped and fiercely fucked as a punishment. I don't think he complained much, though. That's it. Sasuke wins.

All right, if you hate Sasuke, or you don't like the ending and you feel sorry for Itachi, then you can imagine that Sasuke was reported to the psychiatrists and they kept him in a mental hospital for the rest of his life. And Itachi took over the castle and married his beautiful wife Orochimaru, and they lived happily ever after. (Oh well, this was lame. Oro: But I always wanted to be a beautiful princess in a magical castle… Me: Oro, you need therapy.)

Well, forget about Oro. Itachi and the others lived happily. Tobi escaped and no one knew where he was, until one day they saw him on MTV.

Oh well, if you want a happy ending for both of them, then I'll say that Itachi lost his mind too, and became the same insane freak as Sasuke, and they lived happily ever after, engulfed in their psychotic love. And guess who became extremely rich while carefully hiding their madness from the psychiatrists.

And what about Oro? Well…

Zetai smiled nicely and said "I see. And now will you tell me more about your childhood?"

Orochimaru shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, when I was a little boy I loved to wear secretly mom's dresses, the pink one was my favourite…"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's comments**

Oh well, I couldn't resist adding some idiocy to it, if you think that Tobi is a terrible turn off, I'm sorry, but I laughed like crazy while writing the scene with him. For the contest I had to write ItaSasu with one of them being a sex slave. I couldn't decide which one of them I want as a slave, so I ended up writing the fic this way, making them switch places.

Why I'm in the fic? I don't know, I guess I got tired of just being the writer, and I wanted to get in the action somehow. Now don't think that I'm really such a terrible corrupt bitch.

*Sasuke is sitting in his study, counting money, when he suddenly feels someone patting his shoulder. He turns around jumpily and faces Zetai.*

"Sasuke, just one more thing."

"What? What the hell do you want now? Money? Here! Take this! Or is it that Itachi wasn't enough? You want the others? Take whoever you want, take Oro, take Naruto, anyone, just leave me alone! What are you? Satan?"

"Well, that's the end of the story, I just thought you could say the disclaimer for me, you know, Kishimoto's characters and stuff like that."

*poor Sasuke faints*


End file.
